t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
Archives: 1 ---- Dawnpaw as already hopping with excitement. She couldn't wait to start training. ~Dawnpaw Ripplefrost sat down, his fur buffeted by the soft breeze. He purred as he admired Dawnpaw's excitement, bringing back sweet and warm memories of when he was an apprentice, training with his skilled mentor. Ripplefrost stared down at his paws, his ears casually flicking between thoughts. --Ripplefrost ((I CANT WAIT FOR MOTHY!!!!!!!!!)) Dawnpaw's fur stood on edge, brimming with joy. She leaped and jumped in circles around Ripplefrost and Fernstar. Hardly containing her excitement, she leaped into the air, batting a leaf like a kit again. Oooooh the territory!!! ''She thought as her body tumbled to the ground.hardly hurt, she clawed the dirt endlessly, hoping to get her energy out.((it wont work! Well, until sje starts.))~Dawnpaw Fernstar nodded to the dark tom before tilting her head down to Dawnpaw, "One moment. There's one last thing I must attend to." She mewed quickly before hopping atop RiverRock and yowling, "''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gathere here beneath RiverRock for a clan meeting!" ''She cut of in the end. The words rolled from her mouth easily, since she'd spoken them so many times. As she waited for the chattering cats to crowd around, her whiskers twitched, ''Today we have three new apprentices among us. Rowankit, Crabkit, and Firekit, please step forward." ''Fernstar paused and waited patiently for them. ''"Rowankit, Crabkit and Firekit', you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw, Crabpaw and Firepaw! Firepaw, your mentor will be Webwhisker. Rowanpaw, your mentor will be Shadeflame. And Crabpaw, your mentor will be Ripplefrost (I like. Don't know if he has an apprentice. Please correct me if you do, Ripple.))'' I hope Webwhisker, Shadeflame and Ripplefrost will pass down all they know on to you three." ''She waited again, allowing her tail to sway calmly, "Dismissed." She mewed after the new apprentices and mentors had touched noses. ~Fernstar ((Ripples please tell me if you do or don't already have an apprentice so I might be able to change it in case) (lol I knew I was gonna get Ripplefrost.) Rowanpaw scurried over to Shadeflame excitedly, running circles around his legs. "When do we train first? I already know how to do so much! When do we see the territory? I want to see it all!" Excitment filled his heart to the brim, and it raced so fast he was shaking. -Rowanpaw Crabpaw raised his head smugly as his new name was called. He expertly touched noses with Shadeflame, so calm it seemed as though he had practiced. ''Why did I get this lug? ''The cross thought flicked through his mind and stuck to him like a web. ''My father almost killed you in a four on one, being trained by you is a waste of time. ''"What shall we do first, Ripplefrost." Crabpaw spoke in a tone of disrespect hidden by fake respect. -Crabpaw Dawnpaw almost wilted like a dead flower. ''now I can't go with Ripplefrost into the territory! ''Her mind whined as she listened. Leaping up I to the air she followed her mmentor. "Now can we go?" --Dawnpaw Firepaw barely touched noses with his new mentor before quickly withdrawing, a scowl drawn upon his face. "Disgusting," he complained, "you'd better make sure you keep yourself clean before you so much as think about touching me, and don't be a bother." The young cat was so bossy it was almost as if he was the one mentoring instead of being mentored. ~Firepaw Webwhisker repulsed at the young apprentice's attitude towards him. "Don't talk to your mentor like that, Firepaw, or for your first task I'll have you clean every nest in the warrior's den!" Webwhisker scolded his new apprentice. Shadeflame gently touched his nose to Rowanpaw's letting out a soft purr as his apprentice raced around his legs. The black-and-silver tom straightened before smirking down at the young tom. "No prob Rowanpaw, we'll tour the ''whole territory, and then see the best hunting spots!" Shadeflame declared with a curt nod, excitement bubbling inside him.Silverstar' 21:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ((Nope, I'm free.)) Ripplefrost turned to Crabpaw, a wave of disappointment quietly flowing through him. This was his first apprentice, son of ''Whitestar. He stood up, shaking out his clumped fur. "We're going to see the territory, as every does. Then we might as well collect moss for the elders." Ripplefrost mewed, his tail tip curling. He beckoned the tom to follow, already leaving the Camp. The lean tom trudged through the undergrowth, slowing his gait as he neared a tree stump. The canopy of the trees before him was growing lush, and the beating of the river echoed through the forest. Ripplefrost's whiskers twitched as he smelt fish, the hidden pang of hunger growing inside him again. --Ripplefrost Rowanpaw squealed with joy, and bolted toward the entrance of the camp and into the territory. His heart raced at the thought of becoming the best warrior ever! I will train the hardest any cat has ever trained! He imagined training and becoming a warrior with his brother. His heart swelled with a little bit of sadness as he thought of becoming as good as his father, Whitestar, but he quickly pushed that thought away. How could I ever hope to be ''that ''good? Nobody can ever be as good as he was! He turned back to lok at his mentor, excited to get started.- Rowankit Crabpaw sighed as he nodded to Ripplefrost and padded after him. I should have know he'd give me something lame like collecting moss! I'm nearly nine moons, I should be learning how to fight! ''Too deep in his bitter thoughts to notice that Riplefrost had slowed down, he bumbed into him from behind. "What are we stopped for?" He growled as he walked past Ripplefrost.- Crabclaw Shadeflame twitched his whiskers in amusement, bounding ahead of his apprentice with long, swift strides, motioning for him to follow with a nod. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting, do I? You're only an apprentice for so long, best we start ASAP!" With those words, Shadeflame awaited for Rowan/Otterpaw before racing from camp.'Silverstar' 23:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost took in a curt breath, his ears pricked forward. "Let's head towards the river. After all, it is the main source of our prey." Then, the warrior noticed Crabpaw's echoing growl, slight agitation prickling in his throat. "If you want to learn, then you have to respect your training ''and ''your mentor." Ripplefrost chided, suspecting Crabpaw's hatred for him. Pushing away his thoughts, the tom skidded to a halt when he entered the river's shore. Clear water glistened as it beat against the rocks in a swift current. Little fish swam quickly through it, their scales reflecting the sunlight's shafts. "Sit yourself at the edge of the shore, make sure your shadow doesn't appear on the water." He mewed as he sat down, his tail swaying across the leafy ground. Almost abruptly, the tom swung his paw into the shiny water scooping up a tiny minnow. It flailed on the ground until Ripplefrost bit it softly, killing the fish. "Your turn." --Ripplefrost Firepaw snarled at the warrior. "Then I'll be cleaning out nests for a while. Not like you can do it properly yourself, anyway. I might as well train myself if all you're going to have me do is clean nests." ~Firepaw Puddlesplash cheered the name of the new apprentices before craning her neck, flattening her pale silver, white, and ginger fur. The young she-cat then rose to her paws and stretched slightly, her blue eyes bright with excitement. She had some energy that needed spending, perhaps she could hunt with another cat or go solo?'Silverstar' 22:51, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Crabpaw grunted as he moved further up river, sitting in front of it, he waited for a few seconds. After a while he expertly plunged both of his front paws into the water, claws extended. He kept his balance with his back legs, sitting completely on his haunches, letting his weight keep him in place along with his claws digging into the ground. He scooped out his paws, sending two silver trout, one for each paw, flying through the air and into the grass far away from the river. Crabpaw padded over to his catch, and sat down. His russet paws were black from the water, and he rested them on the two large fish as they flopped around desperately. His green gaze drilled into Ripplefrost, and a smug grin crossed his face. "We lived on your territory for 3 moons, and you didn't even smell us. Whitestar started teaching me to catch fish like that when I was 6 moons old." Crabpaw cast a mocking glance at Ripplefrost's minnow, then he bent over quickly and finished off his two trout with swift bites, picked them up in his jaws and padded towards Ripplefrost. He stopped in front of Ripplefrost and dropped the large trouts at his feet, next to his minnow, then shot another hostile glare at Ripplefrost. "Looks like that's another thing he does better than you." Another grin crossed the tom's face.-Crabclaw With a small sigh, Puddlesplash gave into her desire to hunt. What was really starting nice was a good swim. Her tail held high and waving, Puddlesplash trotted out of camp with her blue eyes bright, longing for the feel of water on her pale pelt. She neared the river before sitting beside it, deciding to hunt a bit first.'Silverstar' 02:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost was looking at Crabpaw, secretly amazed at his outstanding catch. "Whitestar has taught you well..." ''But don't overdo it. He added, his tail slightly prickling. The warrior kicked dirt onto his measly fish, the waves of the water reflecting on his ruffled fur. He stood up again, padding close to the bank's edge. A long scar across his neck was showing, where fur had not been growing back. "It's best if we keep Whitestar out of our training lessons, he made foolish mistakes, and harmed your Clan mercilessly." The dark tom added with a sneer, fighting back to the urge to unsheath his claws. And thank Fernstar she had killed him. ''Ripplefrost bunched his haunches, lunging himself over the shore into the rushing water. The tom paddled heavilly with his paws, soon refloating to the surface. He swam swiftly across the river, scrabbling onto the other shore. Ripplefrost's fur was clotted and even darker than before as water dripped from it. "Any experience with swimming?" He called across the shore, half expecting the tom to put on a show. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw glared at Ripplefrost indignantly before responding in a shapr tone. "Of course I know how to swim! Do you think he would teach me to fish like /that/ without teaching me to swim in case I fall in?" He snorted as he looked away. "Mouse-brain!" He hissed, just loud enough for him to hear. Then he stared at the water, an unsure look crpssing his scowl. He gingerly waded into the river, but stopped just before he was at the point where he would need to swim. "Can we do something useful? Like fighting practice?" He called to Ripplefrost.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost rolled his eyes, his patience almost ruined. "Every aspect of your training is useful, now show respect or ''someone would be cleaning out the elders' nests." He called out, his tail swaying over the rocky shore. He kicked a pebble forward with his paw, glancing up at Crabpaw. "So are you swimming or not?" The tom shouted, flicking his ear impatiently. --Ripplefrost (I keep calling him Crabclaw jfc...) Crabpaw stared at the water as it lapped over his legs, the. Looked back up at Ripplefrost. "I really don't want to." He called back, his voice a little shaky.-Crabpaw Webwhisker sighed roughly as he wondered what to do about the rude apprentice, then decided it would be better to attend to this later. Daylight was running out, so if he wanted to train his new apprentice he would have to start now. "Let's go." He meowed as he began to pad toward the entrance. "The first thing you'll need to learn is how to swim."-Webwhisker "Yes!" Rowanpaw screeched in excitement as he followed Shadeflame out of the Camp, nodding to Firepaw as they passed. His heart roared as they left the camp an he was plunged back into the world he was once so familier with. He looked over at the river and saw Crabpaw standing in the water. "Can we learn how to swim first?" Rowanpaw begged Shadeflame.-Rowanpaw Firepaw gave Rowanpaw a sidewards glance but ignored him, instead following his mentor. "Can't we learn how to fight first? So if we get attacked by a fox or something on the way, we can fight it better," he suggested. He already thought swimming must be easy. Besides, every other cat already did it. ~Firepaw Shadeflame nodded at Rowanpaw with a small smile. "Of course! We'll head to the shallower part of the river first, where it isn't as rough, in case we have some problems. Even warriors have troubles at times." The black smoke tabby tom led his apprentice to a calmer part of the river, stretching his legs before wading into the water.---- Puddlesplash spotted the mentors and apprentices teaching their apprentices swimming and fishing. She twitched her whiskers, her blue eyes glowing with energy. Perhaps she could be of some assistance? Plunging into the water, the smaller molly began to swim.Silverstar 21:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Webwhisker decided to be completely blunt with the silver tom. "Firepaw, to be honest? If a fox attacked us, no matter how good you were at fighting, you are too small to even stand a chance." He continued on to a more shallow part of the river where the current was not very rough. He heard the smooth babbling as the water scooted past the shallow pool, and he waded in slowly, the water in this part of the river only reaching half way up his legs. "We will learn swimming because it is far more important right now. Maybe I will teach you some simple fighting moves later, but it will be a while until you can spar and learn some advanced moves. Mainly because you need to be bigger."-Webwhisker Ripplefrost grunted, leaning in forward over the water. "Obey your mentor." He growled, flicking his tail in annoyance. Surely Whitestar had taught him. ''The tom gingerly rose to his paws, wading in again into the water. Ripplefrost gently paddled forward when he arrived at the deeper parts of the river, his thick fur weighed him down, but he batted with his paws harder, maintaining a full stride. After a short moment, Ripplefrost clawed his way onto the bank dripping wet. He flicked his whiskers that were dotted with drops of water. "Once you wade into the water, feel for the deep parts of the river. But before you do that, practice floating to the surface in the more shallow parts." Ripplefrost explained, watching the current of the water. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw lashed his tail and splashed water at Ripplefrost. "I know ''how ''to swim!" He snapped, annoyed by his mentor. His shuffled his paws and backed out of the water, a scowl painted onto his face. "I just think our time would be much better spent in battle training." He didn't look at Ripplefrost, his gaze locked on the river.-Crabpaw "No, I'm telling you to swim and that is what you do." The water that drenched him made no difference, he was already soaked. Scuffling his paws, the tom stood up, narrowing his eyes at the russet apprentice. "Our first day of training, and you've already recieved punishment. Maybe you should show some respect, that'll get you farther in life." Ripplefrost spoke in a low tone, his fur bristled. "Battle training can wait, now do some laps around the river. Give yourself a workout." Ripplefrost inquired, sitting back on his haunches to lap at his drooping fur. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw shot his glare at Ripplefrost, and fluffed up his fur, making him seem about the same size as Ripplefrost. There was no question that he had been passed down Whitestar's size. He let out a menacing his followed by a low growl, and lashed his tail roughly. He curled his lip and bared his teeth, digging at the ground with his claws as he glared at Ripplefrost with hateful green eyes. "I said: no!" He hissed as he slowly padded out of the river. "I have already proven that I can catch fish better than you, why do I need to swim for you, too?"-Crabpaw "Alright then, to camp then. There is definitely going to be a delay in your training." Ripplefrost mewed bluntly as he turned around, swishing his tail in the air. He forced himself to remain calm as he trudged through the lush undergrowth, kneading the ground with his claws each time he took a step. The dark tom arrived soonly, his ears pricked forward. "Fernstar," He called, his eyes blazing with fury. "Crabpaw fails to cooperate with me." --Ripplefrost Fernstar had finished attending to a few others before hearing Ripplefrost's voice ring out, "Hm?" She tilted her head in his direction, "Your apprentice?" She narrowed her eyes a small bit to focus, "Well. That won't do." Fernstar mewed in thought, "If he still fails to cooperate, giving him the duty of cleaning to elder's den. After that, if it continues, we will pause his training." The leader nodded. ~Fernstar (you guys realize that there are no elders, don't you? Like, this clan doesn't have any.) Crabpaw padded along after Ripplefrost, triumph radiating from his being. "Go ahead." He mewed, stopping in front of his two large trout and picking them up, along with Ripplefrost's tiny minnow. "I can't wait." He shouldered past Ripplefrost, padding straight up to Fernstar dropping one of the trouts at her paws. "For you, Fernstar." He flashed a glance back at Ripplefrost, pretending to be excited. "Ripplefrost caught this little minnow, if you'd prefer that." Crabpaw dropped the miniscule minnow at Fernstar's paws.-Crabpaw Firepaw let out a small growl. "Seriously? If you're shallow enough to judge one's fighting skill by their size then maybe you should go reevaluate some things you've been taught as a kit. Besides, I'm big for my age, aren't I?" He scowled at his mentor but decided not to go on for much longer. "Fine. I'll learn how to swim, but don't treat me like I know nothing." He would smile if that were within his attitude, for before even learning how to swim, the silver tom's fur was already glossy and easy to swim with. ~Firepaw (Just pretend there are elders, it doesn't really matter anyway.) "Well, you must really be proud of those trout. It's really rare that they swim so close to the bank," Ripplefrost mewed, his tail tip flicking when Crabpaw devoted so much to the catch. "I only caught the minnow as an example..." He countered, his wet fur now plastered to his sides as he spoke. "You must be such a competitive apprentice, I will definitely look forward to competing with you in future lessons." Ripplefrost added with a hint of teasing amusement. "Don't forget, the elders are growing very impatient with their bedding." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the Warrior's den. --Ripplefrost ((Ferny, where are you? Streamlight is about to ask you a serious rank movement. C:)) - Dapple Rubykit purred as she pressed close to her mother, her ears flattening as a cold wind whisped through her fur and in through the den. Winterfur twitched her tail, her eyes shining. Her pale blue eyes shone towards the vast flowing river in front of her, her claws flexing to jump in and take a swim. Flamestar 22 18:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked down at the trout before meweing a polite thanks to Crabpaw and looking over to Ripplefrost, "No worries. I am aware that trout can be very difficult. He is an extremely lucky apprentice to have caught one his first time. And he is very lucky to haev you as a mentor, although he doesn't seem to see that very easily." She nodded once shse was finished. Fernstar then padded over to the apprentice den and mewed, "Dawnpaw? It's time for a lesson. Come on out." She called. ~Fernstar "May I watch?" Stoneflame purred, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "It's been ages since I've seen apprentices train. I'm out of camp most of the time." Winterfur blinded her instincts, wiggling her haunches and leaping into the water. She shivered the first time, but she got used to it. She watched the waves of the river ripple as her paws strode through the water, her blue eyes glaring pleasurefully. Flamestar 22 18:41, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame motioned to his apprentice. "C'mon in the water, if you can't do it, I'm here for you." He explained with a small smile.'Silverstar' 18:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) With a quick glare, Winterfur spotted a fish flapping in the water, jumping up and down. Winterfur gave herself a small smirk, narrowing her eyes and carefully striding through the water. As she swam forward, she batted at the small fish, killing it with a slice of her claws. Flamestar 22 18:48, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Crabpaw grinned smugly as he turned his head to glance back at Ripplefrost. "I didn't catch just ''one." He bragged, twitching his whiskers and looking back up at Fernstar. "I caught two, at the same ''time!" He mewed, prodding the second one with his paw, then he looked back at Ripplefrost with a challenge in his eye. "And I could do it again, whenever I need to. Because that's how ''Whitestar taught me to hunt." He meowed cockily as he picked up his trout and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, placing it down, then padding back towards the entrance to the camp to wait for Ripplefrost.-Crabpaw(ohhh Streamlight gonna be an elder?) Otterpaw poked the water with his paw excitedly. He remembered watching Whitestar teach Crabpaw how to swim, but he had never been aloud, as he was two moons younger than his brother. He suddenly and without warning flung himself into the water, his head dipping under for a moment before he was able to churn his paws steadily to bring his head back up. He slowly swam across to the other side of the river, where he padded onto the bank at the other side, his muscled burning with the effort. He looked excitedly at his mentor, his eyes burning with triumph. "I did it!" He yelled happily. "I did it, did you see me? Did you see me?"-Otterpaw Winterfur smiled, picking up the fish and clenching it in her jaws. She purred delightfully as she stalked back to camp, the fish remaining hung in her jaws. Standing beside the two cats, Stoneflame purred. "Good job, Otterpaw!" He encouraged Flamestar 22 19:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Dawnpaw's eyes shined bright as she scuttled out of the den. "Are we going?" Her eyes darted back and forth in the commotion. She was so excited. Breathing slowly, Dawnpaw managed tomcalm down. "What are we doing first?" She inquired ~Dawnpaw Winterfur dropped the fish onto the fresh-kill pile, purring as she spotted Dawnpaw. Flamestar 22 20:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame smiled at his apprentice, slinking out of the water, his pelt sleek against his muscular body. "You'll be a mighty fine swimmer Otterpaw, we'll have you swimming so fast soon, cats will think you never even got in the water and just appeared on the other side of the bank!" The warrior responded, flicking his apprentice's ear with his tail.Silverstar 23:16, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Stoneflame gazed at Shadeflame thoughtfully, hoping to learn a few things fro the warrior. When an apprentice, he didn't learn enough, or so he thought. Flamestar 22 23:18, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost paused, seeing that his russet-furred apprentice was waiting at the entrance. Letting go of an angry breath, he turned the opposite way, heading out to the entrance. "Oh no, Crabpaw. You have Elder's nests to clean, I'll show you where to collect the best and most satisfiying moss. Follow me." Without waiting for a response, the tabby warrior bounded outside, keeping his muzzle low to the ground as he sniffed the undergrowth. --Ripplefrost After paddling around, Puddlesplash slipped from the river, shaking her pelt dry before lapping at it. She always enjoyed a good swim, even if quick.Silverstar 23:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Stoneflame watched Ripplefrost bound off with intrest. He had recently just joined the Clan, and hoped to get to know everyone better. Flamestar 22 23:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar nodded, waiting for her apprentice to calm down, "Mmhm." She mewed softly, "Today, I'm going to show you how to catch fish." (I'm imagining we already did a walkabout of the territory. Bear with me)) The tabby she-cat straightened her posture before scanning over the camp and padded through the entrance, making sure her apprentice was close behind. ~Fernstar Dawnpaw eagerly followed her mentor, heading towards the river. "Ooh! Fish! Can we catch trout, because I love them!" She managed to not jump up and down, purring heavily.~Dawnpaw Crabpaw perked his ears before fallowing his mentor, hearing what Dawnpaw was saying. He turned and called over to her. "If you want a trout, I caught one thats on the fresh-kill pile if you want it." He flicked his tail towards the fresh-kill pile, the large trout hanging over the top, and gave Dawnpaw a thoughtful look before bounding out and following Ripplefrost.-Crabpaw Streamlight woke up, the glare of the sun uncomfortably burning her vision. She stood up from her nest slowly, getting a chance to stretch her sore muscles. She had made up her mind about being an elder, and was ready to join the den. She crawled out of the den, looking around camp. She scanned for Fernstar, but was no where to be seen. She sat down, patiently waiting to catch her presence. - Stream/Dapple Ripplefrost halted and lift his head, peering down at an outstretched batch of moss that hung out from a log. "This moss isn't fit. The moss is soft, but underneath it is covered with roots and dirt. We can't use this." He commented as he poked the green fluff. Ripplefrost turned again, padding into some ferns. "Ah, here. The perfect moss." He mewed, beginning to curve his claws into the tree, scooping up decent amounts of curly moss. --Ripplefrost Dawnpaw tipped her head, thinking about it thoughtfully. Then she turned back to call over playfully. "I'll catch my own mouse-brain. I bet I'll catch a bigger one." She swiped a paw over her ear, smiling. Dawnpaw then stood up and walked over to the edge of the water, staring down at the crystal waves lapping upon lazily on the shore.~Dawnpaw Crabpaw flicked his tail tip in responce as he padded away. "What was her name again?" He asked out loud, ignoring Ripplefrost as he padded past him and started clawing thoughtlessly at the tree to sharpen his claws on the bark. "Dewpaw? No. Uh, Doepaw? Hmm..." He drew his face to a scowl as he tried to remember she-cats name. He searched his memory for any time he had heard Fernstar call her name, then the memory came. "Dawnpaw! That's it. I knew I would remember." He dropped back down on all fours and looked triumphantly at Ripplefrost.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost sat back on his haunches, watching the russet tom tear off the moss. "Careful, elders don't want their moss brought to them in shreds." He outstetched his paw, curving his paw with precision as he scooped up neat pieces of moss. "You need to add curvature, and make sure to be gentle." He added, swatting his tail. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw was snapped back to reality as he realized what he was doing, and he shot another smug glance at Ripplefrost. "Wow, I'm perfect. Even when I am in another world and have no idea what I'm doing, I am doing something useful." He padded off, waving his russet tail across Ripplefrost's nose as he walked toward the river.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost rolled his eyes. He was stuck with an apprentice with attitude. Lowering his dark head, the tom picked up the neatly cut moss in his jaws. He bounded after Crabclaw, the moss hanging out of his mouth. Flicking his ear, the pair reluctantly appeared at the entrance of Camp. Ripplefrost dopped his moss and lashed his tail to the Elder's den. "Start bringing in the moss." --Ripplefrost Crabpaw looked around the camp warily, then gave an ear flick to Ripplefrost and began carrying the moss to the empty elders den. This is pointless! I should be out doing some good, like hunting more trout or practicing my fighting skills. ''He gave a small hiss as he threw the moss balls sloppily into the elders den, then trotted back over to Ripplefrost. "Can we go hunt again? Or learn to fight?"-Crabpaw The tabby warrior haved another sigh, he picked up the bundle of moss again only to transport it into the Elder's den. Ripplefrost dropped it with care, spreading it out into one of the nests. He curled the tip of his tail when he turned his head to Crabpaw. "You've recived punishment, remember? Or has the great Crabpaw forgotten?" He added with a hint of amusement. Switching back to his job, he finished fixing the moss into the nest. With swift movements Ripplefrost rounded up the old moss into a clumsy ball and picked it up again. "Carry out the rest of the old moss." He mumbled through a mouthfull. --Ripplefrost ((Does Crab ''Like ''Dawnpaw or something?))~DDawnpaw ''Can't be much of a punishment if you are doing it too. Crabpaw gave another yearning glance to the entrance of the camp before padding back over to Ripplefrost, a scowl plastering his face. "I will be great one day!" He hissed, giving a snort that blew into Ripplefrost's face. "Just like my father was! I will be the greatest warrior the clans have ever known." He shook his gaze away from Ripplefrost and it drifted towards Fernstar's den, his father's old den.-Crabpaw(Why? Besides, they have only just met.) Shadeflame spotted Puddlesplash in the distance, looking like she was about to start hunting. The black smoke tabby tom removed his blank gaze from the pale torbie and white molly and placed it on Otterpaw. "Alright, looks like she's trying to do some fishing, so we don't want to disturb her. Do you know anything about fishing?" Shadeflame asked with a small smile, beckoning to Otterpaw to follow him down the river and away from the fishing warrior.Silverstar 02:00, March 17, 2015 (UTC) "I would always see Whitestar teaching Crabpaw when he was old enough. They would do this awesome thing where they would catch one fish with each paw at the same time!" Otterpaw screeched excitedly, bounding around and jumping up and down. "I want to learn to fish like that!" Then his gaze went dark as he looked over to where the camp was. "But the only cats who can hunt like that are Crabpaw and Whitestar, and Crabpaw is probably too busy with his training to teach me"-Otterpaw Ripplefrost rolled his eyes, the tip of his tail folding crossly. "You can take the rest of the elders' old bedding. After that, you ''could search the elders for ticks and fleas." He mewed, dropping the old bedding behind a gorse wall. He skidded some dirt over it before padding it with his forepaws. Ripplefrost nodded to Crabpaw and made his way across Camp. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw snorted as he flicked his gaze away, avoiding eye contact with Ripplefrost. ''What elders? He began to remove the old, unused bedding from the elders den and stacked it into one big pile. When he was finished he took the pile and rolled it into one, big ball. He rolled it over the the entrance of the camp, then padded up to Ripplefrost. "Where do I put this?" He mewed crossly.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost was sitting back on his striped haunches, lapping at an outstretched paw. "Dispose of it behind the Camp." He managed to mew between licks, his tail swayed against the leafy ground, his ears pricked as he heard the gentle lapping of the waves. Ripplefrost was disappointed that he had been stuck with Crabpaw. He clenched his teeth and turned to supervise the russet apprentice. --Ripplefrost ''Just do the work, Crabpaw. Just do the work and maybe he will train you to fight. ''Crabpaw padded back over to the large moss ball and rolled it out of camp. As he exited the camp he stopped to smell the air, then continued towards the back of the camp. He stopped and dumped off the moss, then heard rustling in a grouping of bracken a few fox-lengths away. He rested his green gaze on it for only a moment before spotting a small creature that he identified as a finch. He dropped into a crouch that only seemed natural to him. After a few mouse-lengths of stalking the finch looked at him directly. Crabpaw sprung at it immidiately, but was too far away, and landed on nothing but the ground as the finch flew off, sounding warning chirps to alert the other prey.-Crabpaw ((This is a repost. Can my mentor please be active?)) Firepaw let out a small growl. "Seriously? If you're shallow enough to judge one's fighting skill by their size then maybe you should go reevaluate some things you've been taught as a kit. Besides, I'm big for my age, aren't I?" He scowled at his mentor but decided not to go on for much longer. "Fine. I'll learn how to swim, but don't treat me like I know nothing." He would smile if that were within his attitude, for before even learning how to swim, the silver tom's fur was already glossy and easy to swim with. ~Firepaw